DE 10 2014 100 584 A1 discloses a method of producing optoelectronic semiconductor components and an optoelectronic semiconductor component, wherein the optoelectronic semiconductor component is arranged on a glass carrier or in a recess of the glass carrier. The semiconductor component mechanically connects to the glass carrier via a filling medium comprising silicone, for example.
There is nonetheless a need for an improved assembly comprising a carrier comprising a glass material and an optoelectronic semiconductor component connected to the carrier and an improved method of producing an assembly comprising a carrier comprising a glass material and an optoelectronic semiconductor component.